


count to ten, take it in

by fakecharliebrown



Series: prompt fills (: [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Nonbinary Akaashi Keiji, Plans For The Future, Short & Sweet, i wrote this as a prompt fill, its so fuckin soft im getting cavities, use of singular they/them pronouns bc i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakecharliebrown/pseuds/fakecharliebrown
Summary: Bokuto worries for their future. Akaashi is here to calm him down.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: prompt fills (: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919464
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	count to ten, take it in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinpanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinpanna/gifts).



> title from fifteen by taylor swift <3

Bokuto plops down heavily on the bench beside Keiji, a twisted expression on his face. A bead of sweat slips down his cheek, and Keiji resists the urge to take the towel around his neck and wipe it away. They’re nearing the tail-end of practice for the day, everyone slowly running out of steam as the sky rapidly darkens outside the windows of the gym.

Keiji takes a quick swig from their water bottle, then turns slightly to face Bokuto. The older boy’s expression hasn’t changed, still that strangely scrunched expression wrinkling his nose and narrowing his eyes. There’s a distant look in his eyes, as if he’s distracted by something Keiji knows nothing of.

In the distance, Keiji can hear the squeaking of their teammates’ shoes against the linoleum gym flooring. The towel around their neck is damp and heavy, stifling despite it being manufactured to be somewhat breathable. 

“What’s on your mind?” they ask, because they know that Bokuto’s vaguely-constipated expression is actually just his thinking-face. 

Bokuto is quiet for several moments, staring out at the court as he sits slumped on the bench. Keiji considers asking again, but Bokuto speaks before they have a chance to. “I’m going to be a pro,” he declares. There’s an odd note to his voice Keiji can’t decipher. 

Keiji regards him carefully. “A pro?”

Bokuto hums. He turns to Keiji, finally. “I’m going to play volleyball. And I’m going to be a pro.”

Keiji nods. “I know. Why are you telling me this?”

Bokuto falls silent again, frowning. “You  _ aren’t  _ going pro.” 

“No,” Keiji agrees. “I’m going to become an editor. We’ve discussed this before.”

Bokuto clenches his fist where it rests on his thigh. Keiji stifles the urge to reach out and take it; Bokuto seems to want his own space right now, even though he’s ordinarily quite physically affectionate. 

“Will you still come watch me play?” Bokuto asks. 

“Of course,” Keiji replies immediately. Bokuto stiffens, glancing up at Keiji slightly hopefully. 

“Really?” 

Keiji smiles softly. “Of course. Just because I’m not going to play anymore doesn’t mean I won’t love volleyball.” This time, Keiji reaches out to squeeze Bokuto’s thigh. “And it doesn’t mean I won’t love  _ you.”  _

Bokuto grins, bright and wide, and Keiji feels the knot of nerves in their chest loosen at the sight of Bokuto back to his normally cheery self. Bokuto throws his arms around Keiji, pulling them into a tight hug. 

“I love you, too, Keiji!”

From across the gym, Konoha hollers, “Oi, Captain! We know you’re gay! Can we get on with practice already?” 

Keiji flushes as Bokuto releases them, pressing a quick kiss to their cheek before he bounds over to put Konoha in a headlock. It will be strange to not have Bokuto on the team next year, Keiji muses. They ghost their fingertips across their cheek. But at least they’ll still have Bokuto.

They’ll  _ always  _ have Bokuto. 

Keiji smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!! this is actually my first published bkak work 0: let me know how i did!! 
> 
> thank u to annaer for the lovely and soft prompt i liked writing this lots!! 
> 
> as always, come hang out w me on tumblr @fake-charliebrown (:


End file.
